


Pussycat On A Hot Tin Roof

by xRabbitx



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look in the direction the voice came from. Just as he had feared, the voice belonged to a small, slender boy standing by the door; wearing a white uniform with sleeves so long they hid his hands from view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussycat On A Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to move all my old fic from Livejournal to here. Some of this stuff is very old, so yeah...

~o~o~o~o~o~

"What are you sitting out here for?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look in the direction the voice came from. Just as he had feared, the voice belonged to a small, slender boy standing by the door; wearing a white uniform with sleeves so long they hid his hands from view.

"Ain't none of yer business, stupid brat. Now fuck off before I punch ya in yer face."

To Grimmjow's utter annoyance, Luppi merely chuckled and stepped closer, revealing a black hair-haired head with a torn Hollow mask perched neatly on top of it, and large violet eyes gleaming wickedly in the pale moon light.

"You're always so hostile, Grimmjow-san," Luppi said with a smirk as he leaned against the railing of the balcony, and glanced out at the white dessert under them.  
"You'll never get any friends with that attitude."

"Are ya hard on hearin'?" Grimmjow snapped, now fully turning to glare down at the smaller Arrancar. "Told ya to fuck off if ya know what's good for ya. Besides, I don't need yer advice on nothin'."

"Sure about that?" Luppi asked, and the expression on his face made Grimmjow's eyes narrow even more.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" he snarled, crossing his arms over his chest to resist the urge to grab the snotty brat by the hair and toss him over the banister. Out of all the Espada and their Fracción, Luppi had chosen Grimmjow to annoy day in and day out, and Grimmjow had no idea what he had done to deserve the brat's bullying, but it was apparent that nothing he did would stop Luppi. Grimmjow had tried ignoring him, threatening him, beating him up and even tried being nice to him.  
But nothing worked, and Grimmjow was at his wit's end.

"Just that perhaps I could teach you a thing, or two," Luppi replied, and his violet eyes raked over Grimmjow's body before he reached a hand out to stroke a single fingertip across his chest.

Grimmjow growled and took a step back. 

"What the fuck do ya think yer doin'?" he snapped, but the colour flushing his cheeks betrayed the buzzing that had erupted all over his skin at the touch.

Luppi didn't reply this time, but just kept staring at him with that same strange expression on his face. There was nothing left of the playful innocence in the large, violet eyes. It had been replaced with an uncharacteristic predatory gleam, and Grimmjow swallowed slightly before hissing, "I don't know what the hell yer playin' at, but I'm warnin' ya, fuckface. One step closer and yer dead."

It happened so fast that Grimmjow hardly had time to react. The look on Luppi's face had caught him pretty much off guard, so when the kid suddenly drew his zanpaktou and called its name, Grimmjow only had time to reach for the hilt of his before four tentacles grabbed his arms and legs, and crushed him into a nearby wall. 

For a second, Grimmjow was too surprised by the sudden attack to say or do anything, but then, blood rushed to his head, and he growled and tried in vain to break away from the wall.

A giggle had him stop and turn his attention to the brat now floating in the air before him, held up by the four remaining tentacles. 

"Luppi, ya lil' shit!" Grimmjow roared, gripped by a panic he didn't remember ever feeling before. He couldn't believe he had been overthrown that easily by a mere Fracción, even if he remembered that there had been some debate as to whether he or Luppi should have the spot as the Sixth Espada. In the end, Grimmjow had taken the spot, but he'd always had a feeling that Luppi had never accepted this. And now, Luppi had apparently decided to take what he believed should have been his in the first place.

"Are ya such a coward that ya don't dare face me in a real battle, huh?" he spat, and then groaned when the tentacles pressing him up against the wall tightened their grip. "Then just fuckin' kill me and get it over with."

Again, Luppi giggled as if he found the entire situation pleasantly amusing, which only enraged Grimmjow even further and made him slightly dizzy from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

"Maybe," Luppi finally said, shaking his head a little rid his eyes of a stray lock of hair. "But first, I want to play with you."

He licked his lips and smirked at Grimmjow whose eyes went a little wide.

"Play--?" With a snarl Grimmjow desperately made another attempt to fight off the tentacles holding him prisoner, but it was just as fruitless as the first one. Both his arms and legs were locked in place with powerful grips, and Luppi made sure to hold him just a couple of inches above the floor so he couldn't get any footing. 

Luppi watched for a while as Grimmjow struggled, but eventually, he seemed to grow weary of it and moved one of the long, white arms closer to graze over the side of his prisoner's face.

"Don't fight them," he said softly, almost as if he cared. "It will only make this last longer."

Then, before Grimmjow could spit out another insult, he touched down on the ground and stepped closer.

Grimmjow stopped struggling to watch Luppi. With every step, the tentacles' grip tightened, and when Luppi was only inches from him, their grip was so tight that Grimmjow expected his bones to break any second.  
Until now, the only thought in Grimmjow's head had been that he was about to get killed in the, for an Espada of his status, most humiliating way possible , but when he watched how Luppi ever-so slowly knelt down before him, a swarm of disturbing thoughts and urges fluttered into his mind. And when he felt a set of small, warm lips pressed against the skin at his hip, he was horrified over how his body reacted with slight tremors and a moan threatening to force its way out of him. Instead, however, he managed to turn the moan into a snarl as he spat, "Get the fuck away from me, ya fuckin' pervert!" and tried to kick out at Luppi only to be punished with tentacle crushed against his chest.

Gasping and heaving for air, Grimmjow decided to play it cool for now and just concentrate on not letting his body get the best of him. Luppi was bound to fuck up sooner or later, and at that moment, Grimmjow would seize the brat and snap his neck with his bare hands.

But playing it cool and not letting his body get the best of him turned out be a much harder task that Grimmjow had expected, because Luppi's lips felt freakishly good against his skin, and the little nibs and licks in between kisses soon had Grimmjow panting. Still, he was determined to keep as quiet as possible because he was not going to humiliate himself even further by showing the brat at his feet that he was enjoying this. Not that he was, of course.

But when Luppi's diabolical tongue flicked over the edge of his Hollow Hole, even that resolve crumbled, and Grimmjow was horror-struck to hear himself let out a much too soft groan. He had always known that the skin around his Hollow Hole was sensitive, but the idea that it could be stimulated like this had never crossed his mind, and his horror grew even deeper when he felt his cock twitch and begin to swell against his thigh.

The groan made Luppi look up, but he didn't say anything. He merely smirked at Grimmjow before ducking his head and dragging his tongue along the very edge of the Hole. Even though Grimmjow gritted his teeth so hard together that his jaw ached and complained, the groan still found its way out through his nose, and his prick gave another jerk and continued to swell until it was tenting his hakama. 

A few more minutes of Luppi's tongue, lips and teeth teasing the skin around his Hole, and Grimmjow was so hard he was dripping, and he swore that he was going to come within the next ten seconds. But apparently, Luppi didn't think it was time for that sort of thing yet, and he pulled back, licking his lips, with a smirk.

Grimmjow, who had been more or less slumped against the wall with his eyes closed, instantly tensed up when the wet tongue left his skin, and his snapped his eyes open to glare down at the much too satisfied face looking up at him. 

"Are ya done yet, ya fuckin' freak?" he sneered, narrowing his eyes at Luppi. It would be stupid to try and pretend Luppi's treatment hadn't had any effect on him when the evidence was so obviously throbbing and leaking between his thighs. "What the fuck do ya want from me, huh?"

"The question is," Luppi began, wiping his lips in his over-sized sleeve. "What do _you_ want from _me_? Does the pussycat want me to suck him off, hm?"

"Fuck off! I swear I'm gonna snap ya in half like a buncha dry twigs, fuckin' bastard!" Grimmjow spat, squirming once more to get free. "Gonna make ya wish ya'd never been fuckin' born!"

Luppi didn't seem to let Grimmjow's threats of bloody murder discourage him. Far from it, actually. His smirk grew wider and he lifted a clothed hand to rub it ever-so gently over the bulge in Grimmjow's hakama.

"I didn't hear a no," he hummed in a dangerous sing-song voice, and before Grimmjow could protest and say that of course he'd meant no, Luppi had more or less ripped open the front of his hakama, and curled his fingers around the swollen shaft.

Hundreds of curses and insults got stuck in Grimmjow's throat, and instead, an embarrassing whimper forced its way out of his mouth. His body was shivering from rage and the cool breeze grazing the slick, burning skin, and when he felt Luppi's lips pressing against the flushed head of his cock, Grimmjow knew that he was pretty much done for.  
Even though he tried not to, his hips jerked forward to nudge himself against the brat's mouth, trying to urge him to open up, but Luppi seemed reluctant to do so, and when Grimmjow opened his eyes to glare down at him, he was met the most wicked smirk he'd ever seen on the brat's face. 

"What?" he barked, nostrils flaring and heat rushing to his cheeks. "Don't tell me ya don't have the balls to go through with this."

"On the contrary," Luppi hummed, nuzzling his lips against the head of Grimmjow's cock which earned him a growl. "I was just waiting for you to ask nicely."

Grimmjow snarled. "Either do yo' perverted thing, fairy boy," he spat. "Or let me the fuck go. Quit playin' around."

For a moment, Luppi looked like he was actually going to pull away, but then his face split in a wide grin, and the hand around the base of Grimmjow's cock squeezed.

"That's nice enough for me," he purred and leaned in to drag the tip of his tongue all the way from Grimmjow's balls, up the length of his cock to the leaking tip.  
Grimmjow growled and rocked his hips again, and this time Luppi didn't waste any time on teasing, which Grimmjow was silently thankful for lest he go absolutely insane with need. 

He had received his fair share of blowjobs in his lifetime, or at least so he thought. Because if blowjobs were supposed to be like what Luppi was doing, Grimmjow had never received one in his life. Luppi's mouth, innocent as it normally looked, worked his cock like nothing he'd ever tried before, and Luppi used tongue and teeth just enough to keep Grimmjow right on the edge without pushing him over. 

After a few minutes of trying to keep as quiet as possible, Grimmjow had to give up. It just felt too good, and he threw his head back against the wall, groaning and panting and moaning. His entire body was pulsing in sync with his racing heart, blood was rushing in his ears and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat which felt cool in the soft breeze. His usually always sharpened mind had been reduced to a foggy pool of needy mud, and it even took him a couple of minutes to realise that Luppi wasn't holding his arms anymore. But when he did, he reached out with a snarl and curled his fingers into the boy's black hair, tugging at it while rocking his hips forward which earned him a muffled whimper around his cock.

The result felt so good that Grimmjow's knees threatened to give away under him, but he somehow managed to keep himself standing while relentlessly thrusting into the hot, perfect little mouth. But when Luppi added a finger to the mix, pushing it behind Grimmjow's balls and rubbing it over the smooth stretch of skin just behind them, Grimmjow had to give in to the inevitable, and he came with a snarl and a snap of his hips. 

Liquid fire like he'd never felt it before burned its way through his veins, rushing to his prick which throbbed and spurted out his climax down Luppi's throat in painful jerks. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but when Grimmjow finally did feel the energy seeping out of him and his legs began to tremble under his weight, he loosened his grip on Luppi's hair and slowly sank to his knees, gasping for breath.

His head was spinning and his muscles were aching, and he didn't even notice that Luppi had pushed to his feet and sheathed his zanpaktou before the boy giggled, "You taste yummy."

Still panting, Grimmjow looked up at Luppi and tried to snarl at him, but his face felt numb and useless, and all he managed was a breathy growl. 

Luppi didn't say anything. He didn't have to because they both knew-- no matter how much Grimmjow hated it-- that he'd won this round. He shook his head to get his hair back into place, licked over his swollen lips, and winked at Grimmjow with a far too satisfied smirk before turning on his heel and strutting away to leave Grimmjow alone on the floor. 

"Fuck," Grimmjow muttered to himself as he sat back against the wall and tucked himself back in. He had never felt this humiliated before, but he would get even with Luppi, no matter what it would take. This was not over yet.

~o~o~o~o~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
